


The Consequences of Liquid Courage

by Limebrus



Category: EXO (Band), Infinite (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, M/M, Short One Shot, crossposted, probably quite boring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limebrus/pseuds/Limebrus
Summary: The two needed to talk.





	The Consequences of Liquid Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Finally wrote a fic of these two! wanted to try for years
> 
> btw, 10 points to your house if you can guess which game Jongin is playing

“That is so stupid.”

Jongin whipped around towards the voice, not expecting to see his room-mate standing in the doorway of his bedroom. “Huh?”

“The game you're playing. All those flashy neon colours.”

Jongin looked back at the screen briefly. “It's supposed to look ridiculous.” He could have tried to explain why this style was chosen and how it was an homage to 80s scifi, but Sungjong had never cared much for video games.

“Well I guess they succeeded.”  
  
Jongin expected for his room-mate to leave then, but he lingered. He wanted to ask Sungjong why he was still standing there, but he was afraid to come off as rude and stayed quiet for a few more moments. The silence became too stifling. “Is there-”

At the same time Sungjong spoke up. “Listen-”

They both turned quiet, staring awkwardly at each other before Sungjong seemed to overcome whatever hesitation he was feeling and stepped into the room, sitting down next to Jongin on the floor. No more words left his mouth and not knowing what to say either, Jongin decide to turn back to the game. They sat there for quite some time, neither talking and both with stiff postures. Sungjong was close enough for Jongin to feel the body heat roll off of him, but not close enough for any part of their bodies to touch. It was a far cry from how they'd usually be leaning into each other and be casually touching.

Beside him Sungjong finally moved and without needing to be told Jongin paused the game again, turning his attention towards his room-mate.

“We need to talk about yesterday.” A hint of redness grazed Sungjong's cheeks and there was a determined look on his face, which shone with braveness Jongin did not have.

“Yeah.” It had hung over them for the past 24 hours and it had all been Jongin's fault. It had been a regular Friday evening and they had been celebrating the weekend by drinking a few beers in their small living room. Jongin had maybe taken one too much, and in return had gained a liquid courage he'd rather do without. “I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm sorry.” It was hard to say, but Jongin had been awake all night thinking of how to apologise and wallowing in shame, although the feel of the soft lips finally on his own had made it hard to concentrate. “Let's forget it happened?” He made sure to not show any feelings, not wanting his room-mate and long time crush to know just how painful it was for him to suggest this.  
  
Thinking this would be it Jongin made to turn back to the television and the game, but a hand on his knee stopped him.

“No,” Sungjong said in a strong voice. “I don't want to.”

The carefully sculpted expression of indifference Jongin had worked so hard on cracked. “What?”

“You kissed me for a reason. Tell me why.”

At this Jongin visibly squirmed. “Please don't make me.”

“Why not?” Sungjong shot back immediately, the hand he had placed on Jongin's knee had yet to move.

“It will ruin what we have.” Even worse than living with an unrequited crush is for the feelings to ruin their friendship. Jongin didn't want to lose a good friend and a perfect room-mate just because he got butterflies in his stomach whenever they touched or whenever Sungjong would exit his room in the morning with adorable looking bed hair and the cutest tired yawns.

“Not talking about this will cause a strain too.”

Jongin's mouth turned into a thin line; he could not argue against this. With a deep sigh he fully turned towards Sungjong and braved himself to stare into the beautiful eyes. “I like you.” Straightforward, there was no point to try to talk around it. Warmth was rising to his cheeks, but he didn't feel as embarrassed as he thought he would. It even felt somewhat freeing. “And I have for a while.”

No response from Sungjong, but his eyes conveyed how there was a process working in his head. He didn't seem particularly surprised from the confession, though thanks to the kiss he had probably already worked it out.

A slow smile crept forth and a twinkle was in his eyes; Jongin wasn't sure how to interpret it, yet it loosened the heavy feeling in his chest slightly.

“So,” Sungjong started, at this point his smile had evolved into a grin. “So if I kissed you now...” his voice trailed off and he leaned closer.  
  
Heart beating frantically and worsening with each second, Jongin could only gulp loudly.

Sungjong leaned close enough for Jongin to feel hot breath fan against his lips. “You wouldn't mind, would you?”  
  
“Not at all,” Jongin whispered back, unconsciously moving close enough to feel their lips brush and cause a shiver to run up his back from delight.

“Good.”

Sungjong was the one to close the distance and meld their lips together, but Jongin was the one to wrap his arms around his lithe room-mate and pull him closer into an embrace they would remain in for the rest of the evening.

 

 


End file.
